Twenty Questions
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Callie and Arizona play a game to pass the time and make some surprising and interesting discoveries. Season 6 Story


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

"Why is there nothing good on TV whenever we have the night off?" Callie groans as she flips through the channels for what feels like the hundredth time that night. She and Arizona are curled up on the couch enjoying some rare quiet time since they actually have the apartment to themselves.

Arizona laughs at her girlfriend as she sips her wine. For all her claims to the contrary, her girlfriend was nowhere near as badass as she claimed.

"We could do something else to pass the time." Arizona says, taking the clicker out of Callie's hand and turning the TV off. "Have you ever played 20 questions?"

"When I was like ten." Callie scoffs, making a grab for the remote.

"Come on it will be fun. We can ask each other anything we've wanted to know and haven't found out yet." Arizona says, as she moves the remote out of Callie's reach.

"That's what scares me." Callie mumbles under her breath, before flopping back down onto the couch and resting her head in Arizona's lap. "Ok fine, ask away."

"What is your middle name?" Arizona asks, starting to run her hands though Callie's thick hair. Callie had always changed the subject when Arizona asked, or just pretended not to hear her.

"No. Just...no." Callie pouts. She'd done amazingly well at avoiding this topic so far and she planned to keep that up.

"Come on Calliope, it can't be that bad." Arizona reasons, flashing a dimpled smile.

"Iphegenia." Callie finally mumbles, after glaring at Arizona for a few seconds. She never was able to say no to those dimples damn it.

"Was that so hard?" Arizona says, bending down and planting a small kiss on Callie's lips.

"Yes." Callie whines, pouting briefly before breaking into a wry grin. "What did you want to be when you were a little kid?" She asks, smiling as she pictures a mini-Arizona running around playing doctor.

"I wanted to be a military officer." Arizona grins a little, remembering taking one of her father's uniforms and trying to wear it around the house.

"Really?" Callie asks in surprise. As she thinks about it though, and it makes sense given who her father is and how she was raised. "I guess I can see that actually." She adds with a shrug.

"Who was your first kiss and how did it happen?" Arizona asks, her hand still running through Callie's hair.

"My best friend Chris. It was his twelfth birthday party and we were playing truth or dare." Callie answers with a chuckle. She's not sure who was more dumbfounded after that kiss, Chris, her, or their friends who were watching.

"I can totally see you kissing a boy as a dare." Arizona giggles a little, kissing Callie.

"Well what can I say, that's what you get when all your friends are boys." Callie shrugs. "What about you? When was your first kiss?"

"I was 14." Arizona smiles. "Cindy Samson and I were down swimming at her grandparents' house and she kissed me, then I kissed her and before I knew it my bikini top was gone."

"Very smooth Robbins." Callie chuckles, making Arizona blush a little.

"How did you lose your virginity?" Arizona asks, deciding the question is fair game since Callie opened the door with her teasing.

"Um...I ah... Next question?" Callie asks hopefully. Arizona simply raises her eyebrow in response.

"Fine." Callie concedes with a resigned sigh. "In the back of Jimmy Nelson's car on our lunch break from school, in the middle of the parking lot. I was 16." Callie admits quickly, blushing fiercely.

Arizona's expression turns from one for teasing to one of sadness. "Was he at least good to you?" She asks awkwardly. She never thought Callie would do something like that for her first time.

"He was a 16 year old boy, he was almost done before we started." Callie snorts.

"Why did you do it?" Arizona whispers softly, bending down and kissing her forehead softly. "I'm not judging, I just…" She trails off.

"Short answer? I was horny." Callie admits with a self-deprecating snort. "Anyway that was three questions so I think it's my turn now." Callie says quickly, wanting to change the subject. "Favorite childhood memory and why, least favorite food and...why in gods name do you wear hellies?"

"Winning a state basketball title the same year as Danny is probably my favorite childhood memory. We'd practice together and we both pushed each other to play better, we really bonded a lot that year." Arizona recalls fondly.

"My least favorite food…peas." Arizona replies easily, before pausing to think about how to answer the last question.

"When I was seventeen Danny gave me a pair, he said that I would like them. I've worn them ever since." Arizona says softly.

"State huh? You rock star you." Callie smiles, thinking of Arizona all hot and sweaty and in uniform. Shaking her head to clear of dirty thoughts she looks up at Arizona expectantly.

"What's the long answer?" Arizona mutters, hating to harp on the topic, but it seemed so unlike the Callie she knew to have her first time be in the back of a car at lunch. "Last time I'll ask I promise." She adds rapidly.

Sighing, Callie looks away from Arizona's intent gaze. If she's going to say this out loud she knows she won't be able to do it looking into her lover's eyes.

"He was the captain of the football team, I was the nerd in the back of the class...I was flattered by the attention even though I knew it was just because he wanted in my pants. It just felt nice to be wanted." Callie mumbles, focusing intently on her chipped nail polish.

Arizona tilts Callie's head up and gives her a very soft kiss before pulling back and looking deeply into her eyes.

"I want you every moment of every day, and yeah I want in your pants, but it's because I love you too." She whispers, wishing she could find that asshole and a big brick.

"I love you." Callie whispers, pulling Arizona down into another tender kiss. It never fails to amaze her how with a few simple words Arizona can make her feel like she's flying.

"Why haven't I met your parents?" Callie asks softly when Arizona pulls back. The words leave her mouth before she has a chance to think about them and she instantly winces, wishing she could take them back. Arizona is generally tight lipped about her family, and she respects that so she hasn't pushed, especially after learning about her brother.

"Because you haven't asked to meet them." Arizona says, stroking Callie's neck with her skilled hands. "They have been asking to meet you but I keep telling them you aren't ready because you haven't asked yet." She really wants her parents to meet Callie, to see what an amazing woman she's found, but she's wary of moving too fast for the Latina.

"So you were just waiting for me to ask?" Callie questions. At Arizona's nod she grins. "OK then, next question: When can I meet your parents?"

Arizona laughs at her girlfriend's adorableness, yes badass Callie Torres is adorable as far as she's concerned.

"Well Mom's birthday is in three weeks. I was thinking of flying out to spend a long weekend there. You could join me." Arizona suggests hopefully.

"I'd love to. I'll talk to Derek tomorrow about getting the time off." Callie replies, still grinning.

"Mom and Dad know I'm gay and it's no big deal, so there won't be a repeat of you having to yell you can't pray away the gay." Arizona says with a chuckle. She really liked that Callie wanted to meet her family and seemed so eager to do it.

"Glad to hear it." Callie laughs, still slightly mortified that half the hospital heard her yell that.

"Before Erica did you ever have feelings for girls?" Arizona asks her next question, wanting to know more about this topic.

"I'm not sure...I guess in hindsight I was, but at the time I just thought everyone had the occasional crush and it didn't mean anything." Callie replies after thinking it over, amused by how obvious hindsight can be.

"You're turn." Arizona nods, enjoying this time getting to know Callie.

"Do you want to come to the family reunion this summer?" Callie asks quietly.

"Will there be alcohol?" Arizona asks softly. She wants to go, but she's not sure if she can sit through the whole 'you are sending Calliope to hell' thing without a beer at least.

"Yes there will be plenty of alcohol. Where do you think I learned to handle tequila?" Callie asks with a smirk. "You don't have to come." She adds, her face turning serious. "After how meeting my dad went I totally understand if you don't want the drama."

"Do you want me there?" Arizona asks softly, her hand tangling with Callie's. "Do you want me to be there holding your hand and hearing stories that make you blush?"

"As long as you aren't telling stories that make me blush then of course I want you there. That was part of what hurt me so much when my dad disowned me, I wasn't going to get to take you home." Callie sighs sadly as she remembers what she felt like the day her dad walked away. "My dad wants you there too by the way. He specifically told me to bring you when he called to tell me about it." She adds.

"I would love to go and meet your family." Arizona smiles, kissing her lover firmly. "I can be your roommate if you need me to be for your grandparents." She adds, knowing Callie's grandparents were very old school.

"No. If we're doing this we're doing it all the way. I wouldn't lie before and I'm not about to start now. I won't hide you, not even from them." Callie says firmly. She knows how much Arizona hates lies and secrecy and she isn't willing to put her through that.

Arizona smiles, a tear in her eye as she kisses Callie again. She's incredibly grateful that Callie is so proud and willing to stand by their relationship no matter what.

"I promise to keep you from beating up any of them." Arizona says with a laugh, half because Callie might try and half because if she's stopping Callie from doing that she won't be tempted to give in and let her own fists fly.

"I think me being there might make it easier for them. It'll give them a face to put to the big scary lesbian, help them see I'm not a monster." Arizona adds.

"They'll love you, it's impossible not to." Callie replies with an adoring smile, making Arizona blush a little.

"I hope you like my family when you meet them. My sister can be a handful." Arizona cautions. As excited as she is for Callie to meet her family she's also a bit nervous. It's been a while since she's brought a girl home and even then she wasn't this anxious to get her families approval.

"I'm sure I will. They made you didn't they?" Callie says with a smile.

"Yeah they made me. And I am awesome." Arizona agrees, chuckling a little bit.

"And right." Callie adds, remembering Arizona's words the day her father visited with the priest.

"That's a given Calliope." Arizona grins. Callie just smiles back, not even bothering to argue because really, why argue the truth?

"Why butterflies?" Callie asks, referring to Arizona's scrub cap.

"To match my tattoo." Arizona answers after giggling for a few seconds in anticipation of Callie's reaction. That was something Callie hadn't known about, something she worked hard at keeping hidden. She hadn't planned on telling Callie anytime soon, but she didn't want to lie to answer Callie's question, and the moment felt right so she figured she'd go with it.

"Your what? How have I not seen this tattoo?" Callie cries in disbelief and shock, as she bolts up right and turns to stare at her girlfriend. "We've had sex, lots of it, how have I not seen it?" Callie demands again.

"Because I use cover-up on it that's really good at not coming off. Only a handful of people have seen it. Plus it's on my back so you don't look there much." Arizona explains, finding this side of Callie to be rather amusing.

"Ok...but why haven't I seen it?" Callie asks again.

"I thought you would think it was silly." Arizona blushes a little. Callie just stares at her pointedly, clearly not satisfied with that answer. Sighing Arizona realizes she won't get out of actually showing Callie the tattoo now that she's told her about it so she quickly gets up and heads to the bathroom. Using some make-up remover she wipes the cover-up away to reveal the tattoo and takes a deep breath before heading back out into the living room.

"I got this when I was 18 and drunk." She prefaces, looking down at Callie and trying not to blush too much. Turning around she lifts her shirt a little so Callie can see the butterfly on her lower back, almost on her hip.

"Why would I think it was silly? Just because you were drunk when you got it?" Callie asks as she strokes softly over the newly revealed tattoo.

"All my other girlfriend's thought it was dorky. I didn't want to scare you with my happy crap anymore than I had to." Arizona explains with a shrug.

"It's beautiful, it suits you." Callie says simply. "And your happy crap doesn't scare me, I'm not sure it ever did. Catch me off guard or push me out my comfort zone, yes. But scare me? Not a chance." Callie adds, kissing Arizona's tattoo and making her shiver slightly.

"I'm surprised you don't have one. You seem like the kind to have three or four." Arizona says, moving her hand to the back of Callie's head. Callie was tracing her tattoo in a way that made her a little hot and bothered. "Stop that Calliope." She giggled.

"Fine." Callie sighs with a pout. "I'll stop, but you should probably ask me another question to distract me." Callie says with a smile, grabbing Arizona's hand and pulling her back down onto the couch.

"Do you expect me to ask you to marry me when we get to that or are you planning on taking that duty?" Arizona knew Callie was very used to having a man do things like that in the relationship and wasn't sure if she'd thought about where they stood on something like that. She was nervous about asking but she wanted to see where they were.

"I...um...I haven't really thought that far." Callie replies slowly. Noticing the look on Arizona's face she rushes to explain. "George and I rushed into marriage and I don't want to make that mistake again. Erica and I...that was one big rushed mess. I guess with you I've just been trying to go with the flow, to take things as they come. I don't want to screw up with you." She explains.

Arizona hadn't expected that response, something that had been happening a lot during this game. Cupping Callie's cheeks in her hands she kisses her softly, tenderly, wanting her to know that she's done anything but screw up with her.

"I didn't mean to sound like I was pushing you. I just didn't know where you stood on the whole marriage thing. I know you're used to having a man do the things that men typically do, though I have no idea what you saw in them in the first place." Arizona teases at the end to make sure Callie knows she isn't mad.

"Clearly you haven't been paying attention to the men I've been with." Callie snorts. "I know you weren't pushing me. You're curious and you've obviously been thinking about the future. For what it's worth I've been thinking a lot lately too." Callie says softly, taking Arizona's hand in hers.

"You know I'm Irish right?" Arizona says, smiling a little brighter.

"I may vaguely remember that being mentioned during your drunken St. Patrick's Day ramblings." Callie chuckles, making Arizona blush once more.

"What would you say to wearing a Claddagh ring?" Arizona asks, wanting to have something that showed the world they were together but not something showy.

"I'd say the answer is probably yes, but you should tell me what that is." Callie replies, looking at Arizona curiously.

Nodding Arizona gets up and walks into the bedroom, returning quickly carrying the ring she had gotten her dad to send her a few weeks ago. It was gold, the heart in the middle a ruby.

"This is the Claddagh Ring." Arizona smiles as she shows Callie. "The old line when giving this ring is: With my two hands I give you my heart, and crown it with my loyalty." She whispers softly. "There are three ways to wear it."

"It's beautiful." Callie whispers. She can't help but think about the simple silver band she has buried in her bottom dresser drawer. She got last week on part impulse and part instinct, but has been terrified to even think about it since.

"When I was ten my grandmother told me about the three ways you can wear it." Arizona explains, twiddling the ring between her fingers. "Wear this ring on your right hand with the heart facing outwards and the world will know your heart has not yet been won. Wearing the claddagh ring on the right hand with the heart facing inwards shows you have love under consideration. But worn on your left hand with the heart turned inwards and the world will know that two hearts have forever joined." Arizona repeats her grandmother's words for Callie. "She and my grandfather used them as wedding bands."

"That's really awesome." Callie says as she reaches out and runs a finger over the ring. "My mother has a ring that's been passed down for generations to the eldest daughter when she gets married. I guess my sister Aria will get that now." Callie sighs sadly. "Anyway, back to your ring..." Callie says with a smile in an effort to avoid the question she's sure Arizona will ask.

"Why didn't you get it when you married George?" Arizona asks, hating to bring him up but they did get married. George was married to her Calliope. Ug she hated that.

Callie blinks in surprise at Arizona mentioning George's name. Arizona hadn't said much to her but it wasn't that difficult to figure out that she wasn't his biggest fan. She wasn't sure if it was that he was married to her or that he cheated on her that irritated the blonde more. She found it comforting that Arizona was so protective even about something that had happened to her long before the blonde showed up.

"We ran off to Vegas, they didn't exactly get any warning. I think they were just starting to come around when he cheated on me." Callie explains.

"Asshole." Arizona mutters under her breath. "Well if you and I get married wouldn't you get the ring?" She asks, tilting her head and looking at Callie. She knows that it might take years for that to even be legal, but someday it would be, and when it is she plans to be the first in line to take Callie firmly off the market.

"I don't know. My father has completely come around but my mother...sometimes she's hard to read. I think she's ok with things, I mean she's at least trying. I don't know what she'd do if we married though, that's a big step." Callie muses.

Arizona nods, stroking Callie's hand with her thumb. She hates what Callie has had to go through with her family, the pain it's caused her, and she vowed the day Callie's dad walked away that Callie would never doubt that her sacrifice was worth it.

"No matter what, I want you to always be yourself with me. I want the real Calliope Torres, scars and all." Arizona says, knowing that in the past Callie tried to please her partner and wanting Callie to know that she doesn't want that.

"You've got her." Callie says with a smile. She stares into Arizona's eyes, getting lost in their depths and letting how content she feels wash over her. "So...have you ever worn one of those before?" She asks finally, gesturing towards the ring in Arizona's hand.

"My dad gave me one when I was 16, and I wore it on my right hand for a few years but it never got turned around." Arizona says, holding the ring out to Callie. "I want you to wear this one, it was my great grandmother's. She was born in the village these started in."

"Are you sure?" Callie asks uncertainly.

"Positive. You are the first person I have offered this ring to and I am hoping you will be the last." Arizona smiles at Callie, her dimples out in full force.

"I plan to be the last." Callie says as she holds out her hand.

Arizona turns the ring so the heart is facing in. "That is what you want, yeah?" She asks, hoping she hadn't put more on this than Callie was.

"Absolutely." Callie replies immediately, prompting Arizona to grin as she slides the ring easily on to Callie's finger.

"It fits you really well. Almost like it was made for you." Arizona observes.

"Must be a good sign." Callie smiles, leaning in to kiss Arizona deeply but not so deeply they get too distracted.

"Whose turn is it?" Arizona mutters after Callie pulls out of the kiss.

"Um...mine." Callie sighs eventually. Shuffling back a little she pulls Arizona's feet onto her lap and starts rubbing them gently. "I want to hear about your first time, and please tell me it was at least a tiny bit embarrassing after I had to tell you about Jimmy Nelson's back seat."

Arizona's face goes red, something that seems to be happening a lot tonight, as she thinks back to her first time. She wants to lie or just not answer, but Callie has a point, she told her about Jimmy Nelson's backseat so really it's only fair that she share her first time. Fair but still rather mortifying.

"It wasn't anything like that, but it had its challenges. I was in high school, seventeen at the time, my best friend and I were at my house. My parents were away for the weekend and we were having a sleep over. She told me that she wanted proof I was gay. So we had bad sex." She states bluntly, shaking her head a little.

"Is it wrong that that makes me a little happy?" Callie asks with a sheepish grin. "I mean the girl was clearly an idiot, not to mention incompetent if she managed to have bad sex with you, but...I kinda like that we both had really crappy first times."

"I kinda like that you kinda like it." Arizona laughs softly, her hand moving up and stroking her girlfriend's cheek. "Our first time together was pretty good though, wasn't it?"

"Good doesn't even come close." Callie sighs contentedly. They share a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the closeness, before Arizona fixes Callie with a thoughtful look.

"What was your first time with a woman like?" Arizona asks softly, more curious than anything else.

"You know, I'm not really sure." Callie laughs.

"How can you not know?" Arizona asks confused.

"Well it was with Erica so I wasn't exactly ready for it. I was still so confused...I mean it was good in a way, but I guess I was too freaked out to really enjoy it." Callie explains.

Arizona nods understandingly. Her first time after her disastrous escapade at seventeen wasn't clouded by nearly as much confusion or gay panic, but it's still a blur.

"You were so not confused when we got into bed together." Arizona giggles, trying to ease any tension Callie might be feeling at having Erica brought up. "Your big mouth does have good uses for me." She teases.

"I was the farthest from confused you can get." Callie grins. "And as for my mouth...well it's about time it did something other than get me in trouble." She smirks.

"Though I have to say the Robbins method is still better than the Torres method." Arizona smirks back at her girlfriend.

"Well you are pretty awesome." Callie concedes, more than willing to give this round to Arizona.

"How does it compare to the Sloan method?" Arizona can't help but ask. She hates that Mark can get to her so easily, but he can, and thankfully Callie is understanding of that.

"It doesn't." Callie says simply. "How about me? How do I measure up to the long line of women who lined up for you?"

Arizona taps her chin a moment, pretending to think. "Top two." She says after a few moments of thought. "Yeah, top two."

"Excuse me?" Callie says, arching an eyebrow and looking offended.

"What?" Arizona looks at her. "I dated a bikini model when I was 23 who could do things I'm pretty sure were illegal in 38 states."

"Whatever." Callie huffs, crossing her arms and pouting. Truthfully she wasn't all that upset, after all she was the one sitting here with Arizona, model girl had been dumb enough to let her go.

Arizona rolled her eyes, knowing Callie's games. "Who am I with? You or Nadia?" She asks, her hand moving to rest on Callie's thigh. "And you are still learning some of the ropes. We haven't even gotten to the advanced stuff yet." She teases.

"That is true...I guess I win then." Callie grins cheerfully. "And as for the whole not getting to the advanced stuff...Are you holding out me Robbins?" Callie asks, quirking her eyebrow.

"I want to make sure you are ready so I don't scare you." Arizona giggles a little. "I wouldn't want you to run back to Mark and tell him the scary lesbian is trying to hurt you."

"Ok, me running back to Mark? Never going to happen under any circumstances. Ever." Callie states firmly with a hint of disgust.

"I meant him as your best friend Callie. I know you don't want to sleep with him anymore. Unless it's in our bed, with me there." Arizona says, giving Callie a look that tells her she's less than happy about that last arrangement.

"Do you know that? Because I know you trust me, but I also know how hard it is not to let the hospital gossip get to you and...well he's Mark so that can't be easy." Callie mutters with a shake of her head.

"Oh it's not. He likes to remind me he's slept with you from time to time." Arizona replies, not sure if Callie knows that Mark does that or not.

"He does what?" Callie asks incredulously.

"He will drop details about your sex life with him. How your knees are extra sensitive, how you're a screamer, stuff like that." Arizona explains.

"Ug, he can be such a tool sometimes. I can ask him to stop if you want but I don't think it'll do much good." Callie sighs. Taking Arizona's hand in hers she kisses her knuckles tenderly. "You know that Mark only thinks he knows me right? He doesn't know about that spot on my neck, or how to make me weak in the knees with just a few words. He doesn't know how to make me come without ever touching me. There are a lot of things only you know Arizona." She whispers.

Arizona blushes a little, tilting her head and nuzzling Callie's neck. "I know you in a hundred different ways and I know that Mark and you have a friendship that will last a long time. He doesn't get too me too much, just enough where I want to hit him but don't." She closes her eyes and breathes in Callie's scent. "You know me too, you know? You know all the little things that people don't think matter."

"I'm glad. Because those things matter to me, everything about you matters to me. And I want you to know everything about me." Callie whispers, brushing some stray hair behind Arizona's ear before kissing her. They hold each other close for a while before Arizona breaks the silence once more.

"Have you ever broken a bone?" Arizona whispers, wondering where Callie got her passion for Ortho.

"Ya." Callie laughs. "Remember my friend Chris? Well we had this game we'd play where we'd both stand on a bench and try to push the other person off. One day our buddy Mike decided it would be a great idea to push the bench over while we were on it. Chris was fine, I had a broken arm, and Mike felt like and ass."

"Smart child you were." Arizona remarks with a shake of her head. She can't help but see Callie on a bench pushing around a guy twice her size. "I broke my hand once, punching someone." She offers shyly.

"I'm sorry. You broke your hand punching someone? You so need to explain that." Callie demands, trying and failing to picture her sweet lover ever punching someone.

"My sister was dating a guy when she was nineteen I think." Arizona starts to explain, blushing darker than Callie's ever seen before and looking down at her hand. "He was in a bar I was in and he started making out with some girl that was definitely not my sister. So I punched him." She shrugs, held up her hand and showing Callie the slightly enlarged knuckle on her right ring finger. "It didn't heal right." She supplies with another shrug.

"Wow. That's badass. Never break your heart, got it." Callie chuckles. "Good thing it's not your left hand though."

"Yeah breaking my cutting hand would be really bad." Arizona chuckles softly.

"Well ya that would suck too." Callie chuckles as she gets up from the couch and heads into her room. She digs through the bottom drawer of her dresser and quickly finds the ring that she hid there. Taking a deep breath she glances at the ring Arizona so recently placed on her finger and heads back into the living room.

Arizona watches Callie come back in with a ring box and tries not to squee to loudly. "I have been waiting for you to give me that all week." She giggles.

"You what? How did...when did you..." Callie sputtered. "Ug, why do I even try to keep secrets from you?" Callie sighs resignedly as she collapses onto the couch.

"You were the one who told me to get you something out of that drawer." Arizona says as she holds her hand out, grinning like a fool.

"At least tell me you didn't open the box?" Callie asks hopefully, as she turns to Arizona.

"Of course not. I wouldn't do something like that. Alright I would, but I didn't this time." Arizona laughs a little.

"Good. It's not much, just something to show you I plan on sticking around for the long haul." Callie says as she opens the box and turns it so Arizona can see the silver ring with a small heart shaped diamond in the center.

Arizona smiles brightly at the sight of the ring and the look in Callie's eye. Her smile only grows when Callie slowly takes the ring out and slides it onto her left ring finger.

"It's beautiful Calliope." Arizona whispers, cupping Callie's face in her hands and kissing her deeply. "Thank you sweetheart."

"You're welcome." Callie mumbles as she kisses Arizona again. Pulling back she can't help but grin. "I think I like this game."

"When will you start just doing what I say knowing it will be awesome?" Arizona asks with a cocky grin.

"Mmmmm...maybe another 30 years or so?" Callie muses, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
